looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 2/7/16 - 2/13/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *2/8/16 - 9am - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *2/8/16 - 12pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *2/8/16 - 1:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *2/9/16 - 9am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *2/9/16 - 12pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/9/16 - 1:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *2/10/16 - 9am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *2/10/16 - 12pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *2/10/16 - 1:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *2/11/16 - 9am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *2/12/16 - 10am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *2/13/16 - 10am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/8/16 - 9:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *2/8/16 - 10am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *2/8/16 - 12:30pm - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *2/9/16 - 9:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *2/9/16 - 10am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *2/9/16 - 12:30pm - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *2/10/16 - 9:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *2/10/16 - 10am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *2/10/16 - 12:30pm - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *2/11/16 - 9:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *2/11/16 - 10am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A LOONEY TUNES *2/7/16 - 10:30am - Dough For The Do Do/Often An Orphan/Chariots of Fur/Canned Feud/Fish And Slips/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush *2/7/16 - 1:30am - Dough For The Do Do/Often An Orphan/Chariots of Fur/Canned Feud/Fish And Slips/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Fool Coverage/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Hot-Rod and Reel! *2/8/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Room and Bird/Honey's Money/Forward March Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Rabbit Every Monday/Boston Quackie/Whoa, Be-Gone!/War and Pieces/Up-Standing Sitter *2/9/16 - 11:30m and 1:30am - What Makes Daffy Duck/Hen House Henry/Scent-imental Over You/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Beep, Beep/Stooge For a Mouse/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Unexpected Pest/Two Gophers from Texas/Tweety's S.O.S. *2/10/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Freudy Cat/Ain't She Tweet/People are Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Rabbit of Seville/Bill of Hare/14 Carrot Rabbit/Tweety's Circus/Tweetie Pie/Tweet Zoo *2/11/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Carrotblanca/Cracked Quack/Ant Pasted/Slick Chick/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Shot and Bothered/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet and Sour *2/12/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Out and Out Rout/D'Fightin' Ones/Cat's Paw/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Tugboat Granny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Bedevilled Rabbit/Tweet and Lovely/Tree For Two/Hawaiian Aye Aye *2/13/16 - 10:30am - Strangled Eggs/I Gopher You/Double Or Mutton/Fastest And The Mostest/Soup or Sonic/Upswept Hare/Hillbilly Hare *2/13/16 - 1:30am - Half Fare Hare/Water Water Every Hare/Blooper Bunny/Boobs In The Woods/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Walky Talky Hawky/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Good Noose/Half Fare Hare/Hook, Line and Stinker BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/8/16 - 10am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *2/8/16 - 10:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *2/9/16 - 10am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *2/9/16 - 10:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *2/10/16 - 10am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *2/10/16 - 10:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *2/11/16 - 10am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *2/11/16 - 10:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *2/12/16 - 10am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *2/12/16 - 10:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain WABBIT *2/7/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *2/7/16 - 1pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *2/7/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/8/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *2/9/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *2/10/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *2/11/16 - 7pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *2/12/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *2/13/16 - 12:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *2/13/16 - 1pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *2/13/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest /Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker